Come Back to Me
by Selene Pendragon
Summary: When James all of the sudden dates Lily for the completely wrong reason, Lily is infuriated and ends the relationship. Wanna know the reason? Well do ya?? Hint: becuase he loves her...isn't it! James realizes that he needs her, can he win her back?
1. Meet Lily and Company

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Alexis, Caroline, and Sara though. Everyone else is J.K. Rowling's. Duh!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans slowly walked into the Great Hall. Just last night she was in here for the Start of Term Feast, which meant today was the first day of class. Lily waved at group of Hufflepuff girls who wished her a good morning as they passed her to leave through the double oak doors. She scanned the Gryffindor table up and down with her eyes, looking for her friends. Sure enough, at the middle of the table, sat Alexis, Caroline, and Sara talking and laughing over their eggs, toast, and sausage.  
  
"Morning Sunshine!" said Alexis as she poured Lily a glass of orange juice. Lily took a seat next to Caroline.  
  
"Morning." Replied Lily groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She drank the glass of orange juice that Alexis pushed towards her.  
  
"Yeah, so anyways, my parents took me to America so I could learn more about the Salem Witch Trials. It's actually quiet interesting. Did you know that." Sara went on and on about her vacation. Lily stared at her, not taking every single word in.  
  
"That's Sara alright! Always doing something so that she could learn something new out of it. She's so smart." Lily thought to herself. Unlike Lily, Alexis, and Caroline were listening.  
  
"-of course, the people who were truly magical did a spell on themselves so they wouldn't burn."  
  
"Lucky for me if they caught me and my family. It would be unfortunate for Petunia though. I don't know what I would do if they burned her.probably write a thank you card."  
  
"Lily? Are you alright?" Lily looked up, only to see Alexis, Caroline, and Sara staring at her.  
  
"I just don't see it," Caroline started. Lily gave her a quizzical look. "I just don't see what's so fascinating about your eggs. You've been staring at your plate for the longest time. What's the deal?"  
  
"Oh.nothing.just thinking." Lily said, trying not to make the other suspicious. Alexis, Caroline, and Sara looked at each other. They knew what Lily was thinking about. She always thought about it. But, for once, she wasn't.  
  
"Hello ladies!" said a deep manly voice behind them. They all turned around only to see James Potter.walk right past them, not even noticing them. Lily faked a sneeze and hid under the table. Behind James was Sirius Black, pointing his finger at James's back, his other hand cupped to the side of his mouth, mouthing "He said it." Alexis, Caroline, and Sara gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Hi girls! Bye girls!" Said Remus Lupin, waving at them as he walked by.  
  
"Hey sexy things!" Said Peter Pettigrew, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Aw! That is just so-."  
  
"-no." Said Alexis, finishing Caroline's sentence. They looked at each other, a devious look in their eyes.  
  
"But I just thought that-"  
  
"-No."  
  
"Why can't we ever-"  
  
"-No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Why are you still here?" said Caroline rudely. Peter's smug expression faded and walked away, his head hung down in disappointment. The three girls laughed. Lily's head emerged from the side of the table. She was blushing. She looked back at the four boys walking away and taking a seat at the other side of the Gryffindor table. She let her head fall on the table with a loud clank, rattling silverware and dishes.  
  
"James Potter." Said Sara, shaking her head. "Never even turned his head to us."  
  
"Lily, you are such a disgrace!" joked Caroline.  
  
"I know!" wailed Lily to the table.  
  
"So, he still doesn't know you exist then?" asked Alexis. Lily made a small, but distinct nod. "Why don't you talk to him then?" Lily looked up at her friends.  
  
"It's not that easy!" she said, rubbing her forehead. "Every time I'm about to talk to him, my whole body freezes up and next thing I know, I'm walking away! What am I supposed to say? ' Hi, you don't know me, but my name's Lily Evans and I've had a huge crush on you since the third year'."  
  
"Well.not the exact wording, but something to that extent." Said Caroline reassuringly. A tear fell from one of Lily's piercing green eyes. She put her head in her hands and cried.  
  
"I'm a hopeless case! James and I will never talk, let alone date!" Lily continued to cry. Caroline, Alexis, and Sara looked at Lily sympathetically, wondering what to say or do.  
  
"Oh sweetie!" said Alexis as she put her arm around Lily's shoulder; "You're forgetting a very important fact. Sirius and Remus are really good friends with you." Lily looked up at her, staring to get interested. "Also note that they are best friends with James. I'm sure that they talk about you and he's bound to have noticed you when Sirius and Remus talks to you in the corridors between classes-even though James kind of wonders away, but that's not the point. Lily, what I'm saying is that James could be secretly in love with you just as much as you are with him." Finished Alexis, still hugging Lily. Caroline and Sara stared at Alexis in awe at her heartwarming advice. Alexis pulled Lily in front of her and look into her eyes. "There, no more tears." Said Alexis as she put a stray piece of Lily's flaming red hair behind Lily's ear.  
  
"Thanks Alex."  
  
"Anytime Lils."  
  
"Anyways, does anyone know what our first class is?" said Caroline, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Charms." Answered Sara.  
  
"Well, let's go then! We don't want to be late now do we?" Said Alexis. Lily dried her eyes and got up. She followed the others through the double oak doors and they made their way to the Charms corridor. 


	2. Love at First Sight?

AN: Ok, thanks to Jamesweetie4eva, Hermione101888, Angel, and my friend Jaded who actually ya know.reviewed! Oh well! On to Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter staggered into the Charms classroom. They were all clutching their chest, laughing too hard at the joke James just said. The topic: Peter, of course! "-I mean, he's the only person I know that is capable of failing a blood test!" Sirius's bark-like laugh grew louder. Everyone got it except for Peter.  
  
"How do you fail a blood test? Geez, James is just getting stupider and stupider.thinking it's possible failing a blood test." Thought Peter to himself. He still laughed, but laughing at James's stupidity. They took their usual seats at the back of the classroom, top row. Following the Marauders was Lily, Alexis, Caroline, and Sara. Lily was blushing hard. "James actually looked at me! Either that or he was looking at the group of pretty girls behind me. But I'm pretty sure he was smiling at me though. Maybe Alexis is right." Thought Lily as she followed the others to their usual spots in front of the boys. She purposely dropped her quill on the floor and bent over to get it. The entire point of this was to get James's attention. She looked at him and saw him wink.at the girls that were behind Lily before class. Disappointed and crushed she picked up her quill and sat back down. Who was she kidding? James is practically the most popular boy in school! He could have any girl he wanted. Lily had quite the competition for James's heart. Practically all the girls in the school (except for a few Slytherins) would throw themselves at his feet, just for a date with him. He wasn't about to waste his time on someone like her. "I have to think positive! James is probably trying to hide his feelings for me. Yeah...that's it!" Feeling a little better, she faced the teacher.  
  
When everybody took their seat the tall, thin man who was sitting patiently at the front desk stood up.  
  
"Good morning class!"  
  
"Good morning Professor Paderewski!" replied the class.  
  
"Welcome back fifth years! As you may already know, fifth years are required to take O.W.L.s. This is a very important test that could determine your future. I suggest that you study hard and pay attention in class." Professor Paderewski glanced over at the Marauders and continued his speech about the importance of O.W.L.s for the next 15 minutes. The class gradually lost their attention and became too distracted by the fiddling of their quills or books. Lily wrote a message on an extra piece of parchment and passed it to Alexis who read it. She stifled a laugh and passed it down to Caroline who did the same and she passed it to Sara.  
  
"Guess what happened this summer! Petunia had her boyfriend Vernon come over one night. Like usual, they locked themselves up in her room. Poor guy.I could only imagine the horror of being locked with her! But that's beside the point. Anyways, my mum told me to go tell Petunia dinner was ready. So I picked the lock and walked into her room and saw them kissing! It was so gross! She paid me five dollars every week just so I wouldn't tell mum!"  
  
Sara crumpled the piece of parchment and stashed it into her backpack. They continued to write notes to each other. Every time they tried hard not to laugh so they wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
Behind them sat James Potter staring up into space. He gave up counting the number of stones that were on the ceiling.  
  
"So bored!" he mumbled to himself. Beside him was Sirius who's head was atop of his books, obviously trying to get more sleep in. Next to Sirius, Remus who was actually paying attention to Professor Paderewski's lecture. And finally, Peter who was watching James doing nothing. He would turn his head the other way when James looked in his direction. A tiny giggle broke out in front of him. James looked down to see what was the source and saw a red headed girl covering her mouth, trying to stay quiet, but not doing a very good job of it. "Who's she? She's pretty cute, I guess." James thought. He turned his head to Sirius who was now beginning to snore rather loudly. James pushed him, nearly making Sirius fall out of his chair. Sirius threw his arms up, trying to keep his balance and he managed to keep his chair from falling. Unfortunately, he made quite a racket.  
  
"Is there a problem gentlemen?" said the Professor in a stern tone.  
  
"Oh no.nothing big." said Sirius, rubbing the back of his head, "just leaned back in the chair too much." Professor Paderewski looked at him skeptically. He looked at James who had his hands folded and his back straight; he was looking back at the Professor with a bright grin on his face. Unable to accuse them of anything, he continued his speech.  
  
"Geez, he talks a lot." Said James, getting out of that position. He leaned his chair back, putting his hands behind his head. Alexis, Caroline, Sara, and Lily turned around to look at Sirius. Already pink-cheeked from laughing, they giggled some more. James looked at Lily who was already staring at him. Her forced giggle quickly faded.  
  
"Wow! She has pretty green eyes." James noted to himself as he and Lily looked into each other's eyes. Lily blushed and turned back around quickly, too embarrassed to look at him any more.  
  
"I knew it!" Lily said to herself. She wrote a note to her friends telling them what had just happened.  
  
"So, what do you want?" said Sirius, trying to get James's attention. James looked at him. "You woke me up and almost got us in trouble for a reason, didn't you!" Sirius added at the sight of James's confused expression.  
  
"Oh! Right, do you know this girl sitting in front of me?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah.Lily Evans." Replied Sirius. James looked back to Lily. She was looking up at Professor, her head resting on folded fingers that lay atop of her books.  
  
"How do you know her?" said James, beginning to get more and more curious.  
  
"Well, me and Lily and all her friends have been friends for a while.since second year!"  
  
"Are you serious? How come I never knew that!" said James surprised.  
  
"Are you telling me that you never noticed them! Even after all those times when Moony, Wormtail, and I talk to them!"  
  
"They know her too! Geez! Where am I?"  
  
"You always walk away to talk with the people you know, or your going somewhere else! I didn't think it was possible to not notice them when we always are talking to them! Congratulations you have now exceeded the impossible! Your pretty pathetic, mate!" said Sirius. Looking around, he saw that people were already doing spells. Parchment, books, quills, inkbottles, everything was flying everywhere. "Reems, what are we doing?"  
  
"Reviewing Summoning Spells" answered Remus, summoning a book as if it was nothing, which came smoothly and perfectly.  
  
"Oh right." Said Sirius. He turned back to James who was still staring at Lily. Sirius looked at James, to Lily, and back to James. "Don't tell me you're in love with her already!"  
  
"Huh? No of course not! I don't even know her!" Said James hastily. He rested his chin on his palm, thinking hard. Sirius just shrugged and attempted the Summoning Charm. "Accio book!" The book glided to him in thin air, but not as gracefully as Remus had done it. A little time later, James decided to ask Sirius what was on his mind.  
  
"Oi!" Sirius turned his head. "Would you say that she's popular." Asked James. Sirius looked at him dubiously. What a random question!  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius. He wasn't sure what James was up to.  
  
"Just curious. You know, inquiring mind wants to know." Replied James casually and coolly.  
  
"I guess so. I would say she's popular. She practically friends with the whole school, except for you of course, and she hardly has any enemies. With the exception of a few Slytherins." Sirius told James. Whatever James was up to, he'll tell him soon. They were best friends.  
  
"That's what I thought." James said practically to himself, as he became lost in thought once again.  
  
"So Lily's popular. And I'm what you would say popular. Well, popular boy plus popular girl equals popular and perfect couple, right? I'm sure that the majority of the school is practically expecting us to go out. We're practically destined to be with each other! We would make a good-looking couple. I bet that's what Lily is thinking about too. Well, we can't let every down!" He decided that he was going to ask Lily out right after class.  
  
"Agh! My robes!" A voice cried out in the front row. James looked down to see Lily standing up, looking down at the bottom of her robes, which were covered with ink.  
  
"Wormtail! How thick can you get? Can you not do a simple Summoning Charm?" Yelled Sirius. Peter had his wand still in the air, shocked at what just happened.  
  
"It just.I didn't.It just fell.I.I.I'm sorry?" stuttered Wormtail.  
  
"Just forget it ok?" Said Alexis, getting annoyed. Lily and Sara were trying to wipe it clean using the parchment that they were writing notes on.  
  
"That's not going to work as great. Here, let me try." Said Remus, getting to his feet. He walked over to Lily and pointed his wand at her ink- drenched robes. "Scourge!" they all watched as the ink began to fade into nothing.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Remus!" said Lily, hugging him.  
  
"How could I have not noticed her!" thought James watching Remus and Lily hug.  
  
"Anytime Lils!"  
  
"Class dismissed!" said Professor Paderewski as the bell rang. Everyone stood up and walked out the door, chatting noisily amongst themselves. Alexis, Caroline, and Sara waited for Lily as she gathered up her things and put them in her bag. James followed Sirius out of the classroom, occasionally looking back at Lily. When they reached the corridor, James stopped to wait for Lily.  
  
"What are you doing? We need to get to class!" Said Sirius.  
  
"Uh.go on, I'll catch up with you guys." James told them, still looking for Lily. Sirius shrugged and walked off to Transfiguration along with Remus and Peter. Lily finally came out of the classroom, chatting merrily with her friends.  
  
"It's now or never." James said to himself. She was walking away! He had to do it now. He took a step closer. "Lily?" He called out to her. She stopped and looked around until she spotted James. She blushed harder than ever. Lily looked at her friends as if expecting them to tell her what to do next.  
  
"We'll uh.meet you later." Said Sara. They started to giggle harder. Lily heard a faint "Good luck" as they passed her. Taking a breath she walked up to James. James saw that her cheeks were pink. "Is she blushing?" thought James.  
  
"You uh.wanted to talk to me?" Said Lily. She was trying to stay clam. Her insides were freezing up. She never thought this day would come. She felt thrilled and yet, to her surprise, frightened.  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me on Saturday. You know, since the trip to Hogsmeade isn't until a few months." Said James casually. He was more calm about it then Lily. She felt as if she was about to fly. Her heart leapt in excitement. Was he asking her on a date? Was this really happening? Surely this is a dream! Lily thought hard about what she should say. Of course she would say yes, but she also didn't want to sound stupid. She was giving this way too much thought.  
  
"I.uh.would love to go with you!" Lily heard herself say. Her blood was rushing fast throughout her body. She felt as though she had forgotten how to breathe. She was starting to feel nervous. She just wanted to leave and go tell Alexis and Caroline and Sara.  
  
"Great! So I'll meet you outside the Great Hall right after lunch?"  
  
"Why not meet during lunch or in the Common Room?" Lily said without thinking. It just came out! Everything was going great until now! Why did she have to say that? She felt extremely stupid and embarrassed.  
  
"I have a uh.matter to attend to during lunch." James replied. He was also taken aback at what Lily said.  
  
"Ok.sorry.I mean.alright, Saturday after lunch." Lily added hastily. She just wanted to leave and go to her friends.  
  
"So.I'll see you then!" James added. He was trying to end the conversation so he could get to class.  
  
"Yeah.great! Bye!" Lily wasn't very concerned about getting to class. She totally forgot that she had to go to the North Tower for Divination.  
  
"Bye." Said James and they both walked off in different directions to their next class. James felt different.he felt as if his heart had leapt. He felt like he would float to the ceiling if he weren't carrying his heavy backpack. He felt like.skipping? What was going on?  
  
Lily on the other hand actually was skipping her way to the North Tower. This was a dream come true! Alexis was right, James really did like her all along! She was sure of it! She climbed into the door just in time. She walked to her bean bag chair next to Alexis and Caroline and Sara ready to tell them every little detail and every word that was said when she was with James. 


End file.
